In The Mirror
by AnnaOtaku
Summary: Harry feels a bit incomplete, so he wanders the castle until he finds a strange mirror in an empty classroom. Falling through the mirror, he finds the family that was stolen from him, and realizes how much he really lost, and how much he didn't


**Just came to mind, had to write it out. Please review!!!**

Harry was wandering.

Again.

It was Friday night, and while the other seventh-years were snogging and studying, Harry Potter was walking the halls of Hogwarts, lost in his thoughts. He knew he should be getting back before Hermione started worrying or Ginny started getting lonely, but Harry had no wish to return to the comfy common room.

It was October, and Voldemort had been dead for exactly six months and nine days. The burden that had been weighing him down for years was gone, but had been replaced with a hollow ache in his chest. He wasn't sure what is was, but he knew he didn't like it.

The tell-tale sounds of Filch hunting down students echoed down the hall, followed by the loud meows of Mrs. Norris. Harry slipped into the first room he saw, locking the door behind him.

He sighed, sitting on the bare desk set in the center of the room. He laid back, staring at the ceiling as he absent-mindedly opened and closed the desk's drawers, feeling around for anything of interest.

Suddenly, his fingers found a smooth object, and pulled it out for his eyes to see. It was a small mirror, inscribed all around in runes that he didn't understand. Without hesitation, the bored-out-of-his-mind wizard peered into it.

At first, he just saw himself. All green-eyes and ugly scars, jet hair and pale skin. Then, he fell forward, sucked into the vision like in a pensive.

When the world stopped spinning he looked and saw himself, again, but younger. The two Harry's were standing in King's Cross station, the fourteen-year-old one pushing a trolley with a tawny owl and handsome trunk piled on.

"Mum! Dad!" Little Harry ran forward, abandoning his cart. Harry stared in astonishment as he saw Lily and James Potter standing a little ways away, talking to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Lily looked up, an excited smile on her lips.

"HARRY!" A high-pitched voice squealed, and suddenly Little Harry was attacked by a flash of red. A small girl with dark red hair clung to Little Harry, tiny legs wrapped around his waist. "Harry! I missed you!"

Little Harry laughed, kissing the girl on the forehead. "Hello to you too, Evan." She turned her head just enough for Harry to catch a glimpse of her face. If Harry was the spitting image of James Potter, then Evan was the miniature clone of Lily. From the red hair to the green eyes, this girl was an Evans for sure. Harry was starting to understand her name, now.

"Hey, mate! Come visit over the summer, wont you?" Ron slapped Harry's back, grinning. Then, he spotted Evan, and scooped the little girl from Little Harry's arms. "Uh-oh! Better call the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures! We've got a hinky-punk on the loose!" Evan squealed as Ron began to tickle her, wriggling to get free.

"Oh, why were you never that fun with me?" Ginny came up behind Ron, rolling her eyes. Ron ignored her, hanging Evan upside-down by her ankles.

"Oh, Harry dear, how are you? You and your family ought to come visit us this summer. Oh Lily!" Mrs. Weasley came up, hugging Little Harry, then turning to his mother. "Dear, it is good to see you! My, Evan's grown so much!"

The women talked and chatted while James Potter continued talking with the Grangers, joined by Mr. Weasley. Hermione soon appeared by Harry's side, Neville in tow.

"Harry, oh, you must write this summer! And come visit us! All of you!" Her hair bounced with enthusiasm, and she smiled widely at the three boys.

"Oh, you know me Hermione, I'll write _every day_," Little Harry laughed, and Hermione slapped his arm lightly, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Well, Neville will write me, wont you?" She turned on the poor boy, who looked pleadingly to Little Harry for help.

"Er…yeah! Sure…" He looked unsure of what to do, sensing Hermione's annoyance. Luckily, Ron had stopped tickling Evan long enough for the girl to see who had joined up with her brother.

"Neville!" She squealed, wriggling to escape Ron's grasp. She punched the tall boy in the stomach, dropping to the ground. She ran forward, jumping into Neville's arms like she had with Little Harry. "Neville! I missed you too!"

The pudgy boy smiled, hugging his surrogate little sister. "Hiya, Evan."

She smiled up at him, red hair shining brightly. "Come visit us this summer! Okay? Please?" She bounced up and down, nearly knocking Neville over.

"Of course he will, Evie." Little Harry said. "He does every summer. Hey, why don't you go tackle Fred and George, alright? Maybe they'll slip you a couple Canary Creams." Evan jumped from Neville's arms, running over to the gaggle of gingers.

"Seriously, Neville, you and your grandmother are more than welcome to come visit whenever this summer. Merlin knows you need a good vacation. That is, if Dumbledore will let you after…the third task." The group fell quiet, all remembering the horrible events of the past few weeks. Voldemort's return, Cedric's death. And poor Neville, right in the middle of it all.

"Thanks, Harry. Gram has been missing Evan and her antics. We'd love to visit. If we can." As if on queue, Neville's grandmother called him over. "Well, bye guys. See you all later." As he turned to go, Hermione and Ron stopped him.

"Be careful, mate." Ron pulled him into a quick hug, and Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Be safe," She said, waving goodbye to the Boy-Who-Lived. He walked away, the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Same with you two," She said, turning on Little Harry and Ron. "See you two soon." As she had with Neville, she kissed them both on the cheek, then walked over to her parents.

"Later, mate." Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder, then followed the Weasley clan into muggle London. Both Harry and Little Harry heard a squeal as Fred and George tried to feed one of their inventions to Evan. The little girl ran over to Little Harry, jumping into his arms.

"Jeez, Ev. You're getting way too big for this." Little Harry grunted under the weight of his sister, and she crawled onto his back, until they were both comfortable with the piggy-back position. James took Little Harry's cart, and Lily kissed her son's head.

"Oh, Harry, we missed you!" Lily said, smiling widely.

James laughed. "Yeah. Evan wouldn't stop whining the entire time you were gone!" The little girl stuck her tongue at her father, giggling.

Little Harry grinned. "At least she'll be at Hogwarts next year." Evan kicked her legs excitedly, tightening her grip on Little Harry's neck.

"Yeah! I want to be a Gryffindor! Do you think I'll be a Gryffindor, Harry?"

Little Harry snorted. "Nah. A Hufflepuff for sure."

Evan gasped, kicking her legs again. "No!!! I want to be a Gryffindor, like you!"

Little Harry chuckled. "At least I didn't say Slytherin."

Evan nodded, grimacing at the thought. "When I'm a Gryffindor, can I try out for the Quidditch team?"

James grinned. "Of course! You want to be seeker like your brother?"

Evan shook her head. "I want to be a beater!"

Little Harry laughed. "Well, considering that bruise you gave Ron last summer, I'd say you'd be an amazing beater. But you probably wont be able to join the team until Fred and George leave."

Evan scowled. "Or if I blackmail them."

The entire Potter family howled with laughter, including Lily, who looked like she was torn between scolding her daughter for saying such a thing, or her husband for being a bad influence.

As they walked through muggle London, Evan snuggled up against Little Harry's back, smiling.

"I love you, Harry."

Little Harry grinned. "Love you too, Evs."

And then Harry was alone on the desk again, flat on his back and the ache in his chest even greater.

Why had it been him? Why not Neville? Why hadn't Neville been the Boy-Who-Lived? Harry could have had his mum and dad and little sister. He could have had a family, people who loved him unconditionally.

He threw the mirror back into the desk and left, heading straight for the common room. He was suddenly tired and wanted nothing more than to go to bed.

As he walked down a hallway, a small gasp echoed in his ears. A small first year girl was huddled on the ground, tears in her eyes.

Harry wanted to walk away. He was too tired to deal with little kids. But something about this girl-was it the red hair or the adorable face?- reminded him of Evan. So he stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down next to her.

"Don't get me in trouble! Please!" She sniffled, eyes wide and pleading.

"I'm not a prefect, I can't do anything. Why are still out? Don't you want to be in your common room with your friends?" He asked. She nodded furiously.

"W-we were playing hide-a-and-seek, an-and I tripped and hu-urt my ankle and no one found m-me and I can't walk so I've been here for a lo-ong time and I don't want points taken away or d-d-detention!" She hiccupped, tears streaming down her cheek.

"Here, let me help you." Harry scooped the girl into his arms easily, and started walking towards the Hospital wing.

"So, what's your name?" He asked, looking down on the red-haired girl.

"Audra." He felt a tad disappointed; secretly, he had been hoping her name was Evan. But he knew that was a silly wish--Evan didn't exist.

"Nice to meet you, Audra. I'm Harry." Her eyes widened as she realized who was carrying her.

"Harry Potter?" He nodded, smiling. Without a word, Audra wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, hugging him tightly.

"You saved us. You saved my mum and dad and sister from Voldemort. Thank you." She let go, smiling.

"Er…you're…welcome…" Harry wasn't sure what to say, but the girl's smile reassured he had said the right thing.

As they reached the Hospital Wing, Harry called out to Madame Pompfrey, who came running in a flash. She healed Audra with a flick of he wand, then sent the two on their way.

"Er…so which house are you in?" Harry asked, wanting to make sure the girl made it back to her common room safely.

"Gryffindor."

"Oh, cool, I can walk you there, then." The two walked, talking about little things like first-year classes and what it was like to be a seventh-year. They soon made it into the common room, and Audra bid Harry a good night, running up to her room.

Harry stood there for a moment, then realized, with a skip of his heart, that the ache in his chest was gone. And, as he turned to the armchairs by the fire where his friends sat, he realized that the family he lost was sitting in front of him.

Hermione noticed him first, and immediately began fussing at him for being out late, and how he had some dirt on his face, and that he needed to finish his potions assignment.

Ron just laughed at his girlfriend, chucking a chocolate frog at Harry and making fun of him for befriending first-years.

And Ginny just smiled at him, kissing his cheek, telling him that it was a very sweet thing he did for the little girl.

A mother, a brother, and a soon-to-be-wife. He had it all, and it only took an enchanted mirror and a hurt little girl to realize it.


End file.
